Halloween 2008
by missjade11
Summary: What happens when the quiet town of Haddonfield gets a visit from an old villain? Spinoff of Rob Zombie's Halloween-but Michael has a different baby sis to hunt this time. Takes place on Halloween 2008. Some new characters, some old. Lots of plot twists.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the original plot of _Rob Zombie's Halloween _used in this fan fiction. Michael Myers, Samuel Loomis, Ronnie White, Deborah and Judith Myers, and any others I may have left out do not belong to me.

Author's Note: The beginning of this fan fiction follows closely in the footsteps of _Rob Zombie's Halloween_ for a chapter or so, but as the plot unfolds you will find many differences. I hope you all enjoy my take on this mystifying series.

HADDONFIELD, ILLINOIS

OCTOBER 31, 1993

A frazzled Deborah Myers scrambled around her dilapidated kitchen to salvage what was left of the roast overcooking in her oven.

"Could you not have gotten off of your lard load and turned off the oven, Ronnie?" Deborah screamed over her shoulder at the man seated at the table behind her.

"Ain't my job! Only good thing about you women is your cookin' skills and your looks! I just can't figure out why you ain't got neither!" Ronnie shouted back.

Deborah quickly removed the roast from the oven, slammed it on the stovetop, and whirled around to face her worthless boyfriend.

"Okay then, Ronnie, if I can't cook then why the heck else are you living off of me, huh? You're so pathetic! I only keep you around here 'cause I can't watch Michael and Katie at night! You're treading on thin ice; I think you need to just watch it!"

"You and your stupid little no-cussing-around-your-kids crap is BS! They don't give a-as you would call it, BLEEP!- what we say! And as for those little tards, have your loose daughter Judith watch 'em! I don't need you, you nasty old skank!"

"Don't you talk about my children like that! They'll amount to more than you ever will!"

"Then why you want me watchin' 'em? If I'm such a bad influence, huh?"

"Because it's the only job you seem to know how to hold down!"

Ronnie rose from the table and stepped toward Deborah. "I ought to smack you in your face for talking to me like that.."

Deborah stepped right in front of him. "I'm not scared of you, Ronnie."

The two stared each other down hatefully until Judith walked in.

Judith Myers was at the ripe age of seventeen, fully equipped with a cynical outlook on life and bad attitude to match. She had long, wavy, dirty blonde hair and a permanent scowl on her face. Despite the cold October weather, she wore short shorts and a tank top. Walking casually to the refrigerator and completely ignoring her mother and Ronnie, she removed a can of Coca-Cola and sat herself at the small table.

"What died in here?" Judith questioned, wrinkling her nose.

"I don't know, but yer momma's gonna be next in line if she don't watch herself," Ronnie remarked with a rude cackle.

Judith glared at Ronnie. "I'm sure Deb's just so scared of you," she replied to Ronnie viciously.

Deborah spun around to face her daughter. "Judith, I am your mother. Not 'Deb.' I don't appreciate your disrespect."

"Oh, _come on_. Just hurl a plate at my head like usual and get on with this. Stop trying to be mother of the year."

Deborah said nothing, and instead turned back around to tend to the food waiting on the stove. She pulled a large kitchen knife from a nearby drawer and began cutting the roast.

"Judith, can you please get your brother for dinner?" she asked without turning around.

"Yeah, I guess," Judith answered. She whirled around in her chair to face the stairs in the living room.

"MICHAELLL!!!"

"Judith, how many times have I told you not to scream like that!" Deborah began to yell, whirling around to face the table.

As if on cue, a sharp infant's cry pierced the walls of the home. The cry continued for several seconds, then stopped. Moments later, feet were stomping down the stairs.

Ten-year-old Michael rounded the corner and entered the kitchen holding a now silent baby in his arms.

"Katie's back to asleep again.. no thanks to any of you," Michael growled at the three around the table. Michael kissed the baby's forehead and laid her carefully into the bassinet closer to the living room. He bent over the sleeping child and sang to her quietly.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray.."

"Listen to that boy!" Ronnie yelled. "He's a straight up little wuss! You need to smack some masculine into him before I do!"

"Leave him alone.." Deborah said without emotion.

Michael turned around and entered back into the kitchen, seating himself across from Ronnie and next to Judith.

"I'm the only one who actually cares about Katie around here," Michael murmured. "I'm only taking care of her."

Ronnie slammed his fist on the table, making the plates and silverware jump. "Mike, you ain't gotta care for no little diarrhea machine! That ain't a man's job! Yer momma's got a whole lot she ain't doin' around here. Don't you pick up her slack now, boy!"

Michael stared down at the plate in front of him, ignoring Ronnie. "Mommy, will you get me some milk?"

"Of course, sweetie," Deborah replied, smiling at her son before taking his glass.

"Listen to him! 'Mommy!' Just kill me now! What are ya gonna be when you're older? A nurse? Huh? Oh, just do it. Just kill me now!" Ronnie bellowed with an outburst.

Michael fixed his glare from his plate to Ronnie. His eyes narrowed, but he said nothing.

"What? What is it?" Ronnie shouted at him. "You gonna sing me to sleep, too?"

"SHUT UP!" Judith screamed. "Could you two quit going at it for one minute? Every night, the same thing! Nobody is scared of you Ronnie, for Christ's sake!"

Deborah returned Michael's full glass of milk to the table and began distributing the roast, saying nothing.

"You better watch it, ya little skank. You're gonna be just like you're mother if ya ain't careful. Shakin' it on a pole for money," Ronnie spat at Judith.

"That's the only reason you went after her," Judith snapped back. "You thought she was easy."

"And I was right! Havin' a newly dead husband makes a woman freaky!"

"Don't talk about Dad like that!" Judith screeched at Ronnie, standing up from the table. "You didn't know him! Don't you dare ever speak of him!"

"Judith, honey, please," Deborah begged.

"No! Please nothing! You either get this trash bag out of our house or I'm leaving! How can you let him talk about Dad like that?!" Judith bellowed.

Deborah dropped the roast on the table. "Fine, Judith! You can leave, for the thousandth time, if that's what you really want! But for now, you can feed yourselves! I'm leaving for work early. Happy Halloween. You're taking your brother trick or treating with you."

Deborah marched out of the kitchen, grabbed her purse from the living room couch, and slammed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

After Deborah slammed the front door, a strange silence fell over the Myers house. 18-month-old Kate slept peacefully, and Michael rose from his seat at the kitchen table to watch her.

For once, Ronnie White had nothing more to say.

Judith hovered over the table, looking over at the untouched roast.

Seconds later, the doorbell rang, and nobody moved.

Michael shot a glance at Judith. "Do not scream 'come in,'" he said in a low tone.

"It's for me; it's Toby. And I'll do what I want, hollow sack." Judith pranced over to the door to greet her boyfriend. The door swung open, and Judith's boyfriend Toby Weber stepped through the doorway. He immediately threw his arm around Judith.

"Hey, Mikey," Toby called across the living room to Michael, "How's puberty going?" He chuckled.

"He wishes," Judith remarked quickly. "I've walked in on him..you know.. more times than I can count. He tries so hard!"

Michael snapped his head around to stare at Judith with pure abhorrence in his eyes.

"Speaking of that.." Toby added, grinning and jerking Judith closer to him, "I've been feeling a little lonely lately."

Judith laughed out loud. "I know what can fix that. Let's go," she said, turning for the stairs.

Toby followed Judith closely, and turned back at Michael to wink. "It'll happen one day, squirt. Hang in there!" he hollered with a cackle.

Once they disappeared up the stairs, Michael jumped to his feet and raced to the banister.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TAKE ME TRICK OR TREATING!" he called up towards Judith.

"I'll bet I do that!" she yelled back at him before slamming her bedroom door.

Michael heaved an angry sigh of frustration. He knew there was no way he'd ask Ronnie to take him around the neighborhood for candy.

Michael glanced back at him; he was completely passed out drunk in the kitchen chair; his usual state.

Contemplating for a few seconds, he decided to take himself around the neighborhood, without a guardian. The more time, the more candy. He trudged up the stairs to dig his old clown costume from his bedroom closet.

Ignoring the sounds coming from Judith's bedroom, he slammed the door and blasted a Metallica tape until he was completely dressed and ready to go.

Michael stepped in front of the mirror nailed to his bedroom wall. His costume was nearly complete; a red shirt with a gold illustration of a clown, and pants that had one blue leg and one gold leg. He pulled the red, white, and blue clown mask from his closet and placed it over his face slowly. He'd hidden his youthful and chubby face; and only his dark blue eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair was showing. He shoved his feet into his old black converse shoes and shut his stereo off. Picking up his old plastic pumpkin, he raced down the stairs.

Nearly to the front door, he remembered the sleeping child. Picking up baby Katie, he quickly and carefully took her upstairs and placed her in her nursery crib. He left shortly after.

TWO HOURS LATER – 9:13 P.M.

MYERS HOUSEHOLD

Michael returned to a quiet home. Ronnie had woken up sometime during his absence and moved to the recliner in the living room, asleep again. The TV was showing an edited-for-television version of _A Nightmare on Elm Street_.

Michael retreated to the kitchen and seated himself at the table. He dumped his pumpkin over and began picking through his candy. He lifted his mask and began eating a Snicker's.

Ten or so mini candy bars later and Michael was no longer hungry for sweets. Ronnie's snoring grew louder than the television, and Michael looked in on him with disgust. Surrounded by beer cans, Ronnie's arms were extended over the chair, touching the floor. The way Ronnie tore Deborah apart emotionally got worse with each passing day. Ronnie verbally abused all four of the Myers' constantly, even baby Katie. As worthless as he was, he was as big-headed as they came. Ronnie White was so disgusting, with his long hair and scruffy beard. How dare he degrade the family the way he did?

Michael rose from the table, opened the utility drawer, and dug around until he found the thick roll of duct tape. He slipped it over his wrist, and walked to the other side of the kitchen. Pulling open another drawer, he dug around once more carefully until he found what he had been looking for.

A little smile formed on Michael's lips as he brought his hand from the drawer. He was holding a wide carving knife in his right hand. He pulled the clown mask back over his face, and turned on his heel toward the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

As Michael made his way to the living room, he shut off the kitchen lights, leaving the house completely dark other than the light from the television.

Ronnie's snoring became deafening, and Michael drew closer and closer to him with each slow step.

Michael approached Ronnie's makeshift sleeper, and whirled around to stick the wide kitchen knife in the wooden coffee table behind him. Michael leaned in to stare Ronnie in the face.

Ronnie's mouth hung wide open, and each time he snored, his tonsils rattled. Michael reached down to pluck a single hair from Ronnie's beard, and Ronnie didn't even flinch; he was out. Michael's mouth formed a sinister grin and he yanked a large piece of duct tape from the roll.

Biting it off with his teeth, he placed the tape over Ronnie's mouth. Then, he bent down to place Ronnie's hands on the arms of the recliner. Moments later, both arms were taped to the chair in multiple places. Still smiling, Michael planned his last maneuver carefully. Pulling a long piece of duct tape, he placed it over Ronnie's entire chest and moved around to the back of the chair, still pulling tape from the roll. Michael circled the chair half a dozen times until Ronnie's entire body was fully strapped to the recliner.

He stepped back, admiring his work. Yanking the knife from the coffee table, he pulled it back in anticipation of avenging him and his mother's emotional pain. Before he took a strike, he suddenly longed for one more confrontation with Ronnie.

Michael switched the blade to his left hand, raised the other, and brought it down to slap Ronnie cold across the face.

Ronnie's eyes shot open and his expression went from shock, to rage, to frustration, to confusion, and then fear-the one Michael had been waiting to see.

Ronnie tried desperately to move any part of his body- the only part not taped to the chair were his legs. In desperation, he reached up to kick Michael in the shin and as if it were a reflex, Michael plunged the large knife into Ronnie's right thigh.

Ronnie unleashed a muffled scream behind the tape and Michael chuckled. Taking the knife back into his hand, he slapped Ronnie again.

"Don't take it personal, Ronnie. I'm only 'slapping some masculine' into you," Michael sneered. With that, he took the knife and stabbed Ronnie in the chest with both hands. Ronnie screamed once more.

"Cry, baby, cry!" Michael exclaimed as he began to stab Ronnie repeatedly.

Ronnie cries stopped, and his eyelids were beginning to draw heavy over his eyes.

"That's right, you're the weak one. Not me. You're done abusing the Myers. Happy Halloween."

Michael smiled and slashed Ronnie across the throat.

Ronnie White was dead. Michael knew there would be no more endless nights lying awake to hear him push his mother around, no more of Ronnie yelling at baby Katie to 'scream until her lungs bust open.'

That was all Michael really wanted-a peaceful life with him, Deborah, and Katie; now there was nothing in to get in the way of that.

There was a slam of a door that came from upstairs. Michael whirled around and pulled the mask up over his head. The next thing he heard was the voice of Toby Weber. Michael frantically bolted to the television to turn it off, and ducked behind the now blood-soaked recliner that had trapped Ronnie. Toby's footsteps drew closer, and then became more distant. The kitchen light flickered on.

"Roast! Ha ha, jackpot!" Toby exclaimed. Kitchen drawers were being opened and shut as Toby searched for silverware.

Michael peered from behind the chair. He began to crawl across the living room on all fours, still clutching the knife fresh with blood. He made his way to the doorway, watching Toby closely.

Toby's movements were anything but graceful. He appeared to be under the influence of either alcohol or some type of narcotic. Toby spun around to open the refrigerator, and began rumbling around in search of anything.

Michael jumped up from the floor. He knew it was now or never. He pulled the clown mask back over his face. Entering the kitchen quietly, he made his way toward Toby. Toby was still oblivious to everything other than his hunger, and began singing to himself.

"Here we are now, entertain us.. I feel stupid and contagious.. Here we are now, entertain us…"

Nirvana. Michael had to admit, the guy had excellent taste in music. Without a second thought, Michael approached Toby from behind and while he was bent over in search for food, he stabbed him in the back four solid times.

Toby fell to the ground without fight, and was dead instantly.

Michael laughed humorously. This was growing surprisingly easy for him. He walked out of the kitchen, and flicked on the living room lights. Blood was still pouring from Ronnie's throat. Michael continued slowly trudging through the pin quiet house. He placed his hand on the banister and began marching up the stairs. Reaching the top, he exhaled and shot a glance at Judith's closed bedroom door. He could hear the faint sound of her stereo.

_So come on baby, don't fear the reaper. Baby, take my hand, don't fear the reaper. We'll be able to fly, don't fear the reaper. Baby I'm your man…"_

Michael treaded toward Judith's room and pushed open the door to her small bedroom. Judith was in a small blue nightgown, eyes closed. Sweat dotted her forehead and Michael sneered in disgust at her. She was a slut. That tormented him every day of his life. She had no job, a D average at school, what was she contributing to the world? Absolutely nothing, except maybe a scorching case of herpes. If she didn't exist, Deborah would have no more worries.

Michael entered the room and approached his sleeping older sister.

"I hate you," Michael whispered.

Judith remained still, and gave no reply.

"_I HATE YOU!_" he screamed.

Judith shot up from her bed to find Michael staring her down from inside his Halloween costume.

"Get out of here you little perv!" Judith shrieked, slapping him across the face.

Michael let his head hang to the right for a few more seconds before snapping his head back to face her once more.

"I said GET OUT! I'm gonna tell Mom you're being all creepy again, you little-"

Judith's words stopped abruptly and she let out a large breath of air. She looked down to see a large knife protruding from her stomach, and Michael's bloody hand clutching it.

It was in that moment that Judith realized that her brother's costume was splotched countless places in dark maroon blood. She looked up to see his face, and yanked the mask off. She was losing blood at an alarming exponential rate. Judith pulled the wide knife out of her own stomach and threw it to the ground. She weakly shoved Michael out of the way as she jumped from her bed and dragged herself into the hall, gripping the doorway.

"TOBY!" she screamed. "Toby, help me!"

Michael laughed at his sister. He should have known she would put up a fight, no matter what her chances would turn out to be. He snatched the knife from the floor and noticed a ghastly bleach white mask on the floor that almost resembled something close to Captain Kirk. Completely enthralled by the new discovery, Michael yanked the mask over his head and kicked the old clown one under Judith's bed.

"Somebody please help me!" Judith cried feebly.

Michael continued after her, and found her hunched over and clutching her stomach. Blood was accumulating in a puddle beneath her. After a few quick steps, Michael was behind Judith. He plunged the knife into her back, and she let out a scream before falling to the floor. Michael slashed her back multiple times until her head and hands hit the floor with a thud.

Michael stabbed her in the shoulder one final time, and left the knife inside of her. He stepped over her body and looking down at her, tilted his head slowly. He nudged her body with his foot and when she gave no response, he continued walking down the hall.

Reaching the very last bedroom, he opened the door and snuck in the room quietly. Turning on the light, he found his baby sister Katie sound asleep on her stomach with a light pink blanket draped over her.

"Happy Halloween, Katie," Michael murmured after tossing his mask in the back of the baby's closet. He reached inside the crib and pulled out the quiet baby.

This stirred the sleeping child, and when the 18 month-old awoke, she looked as though she were about to cry.

"Shh, it's okay, Katie, it's just me," Michael said, grinning at the baby.

Katie grinned and wrapped her arms around the ten-year old boy's neck.

"Mama," she cooed.

"Mama's not home yet. We should go wait for her. She'll be excited to find out how much better I made our lives tonight," Michael replied.

Picking the pink blanket up from the crib, he wrapped it around baby Katie.

"It's a little chilly. I'll keep you warm."

Michael carried Katie out of the bedroom and down the hallway, ignoring their dead sister. He carefully made his way down the stairs with her, and stepped out the front door.

He sat down with his baby sister on the concrete front steps, waiting for Deborah to arrive back. A glowing jack-o-lantern lit the walkway.

11:17 P.M.

OUSIDE MYERS HOUSEHOLD

Deborah Myers drove her small red 1989 Ford Escort into her driveway, and shut off the engine. She shoved the tips she made from that night into her small purse and opened the door. Stepping out of the vehicle, she caught sight of her children on the steps.

"Michael?" Deborah called. "Michael, sweetie, what are you doing outside?"

Michael said nothing, and only held Katie close to him, rocking her back and forth.

Deborah marched up to her home.

"Michael, what are you doing?" As she drew nearer to her son, she noticed his bloodstained costume.

"Michael? Michael, what's going on? Where's Ronnie?"

Michael looked up at his mother.

"It's over," he mumbled. "We can finally be happy."

"Michael, what? Michael, give me the baby. Give her to me now." She snatched Katie from her son and made sure she was okay.

"Why is there blood all over you? You got blood all over Katie and her blanket, too, Michael."

"We're all gonna be happy, now, Mommy."

Deborah backed away from her son, horrified.


	4. Chapter 4

11:32 P.M.

OUTSIDE MYERS HOME

The sound of police sirens pierced the bitter air, and ambulances crowded the driveway. Yellow police tape was strung about in all directions. One by one, paramedics wheeled out three different stretchers, the first one holding a skinny body with long dirty blonde hair.

Deborah Myers broke free from the hold a tall black policeman had on her and threw herself at the body, pulling back the white sheet.

"MY LITTLE GIRL! JUDITH! NO! WAKE UP!" She tried yanking Judith's body from the stretcher, and two more police restrained her.

"LET ME GO! THAT'S MY BABY!" Deborah collapsed to the ground, weeping uncontrollably.

The bodies were loaded into separate ambulances and one by one, drove off.

Michael watched the drama unfold-the devastation in his mother, the final goodbyes, and the ransacking and confiscation of random objects from his bedroom. Why this was happening, he didn't know. If the police understood the choice he made, the reasons behind it, they would understand. Judith and Ronnie just simply could no longer exist. Not in Michael's world. If Deborah would have listened to him instead of calling the police, they could have gone away and never looked back. Now he didn't know what was going to become of him-or his baby sister.

Katie Myers was nowhere to be found; she was taken away from the scene shortly after Deborah found lifeless Ronnie in the living room and called 911. When a woman with a tightly wrapped bun came to snatch away baby Katie, Deborah was so frenzied and hysterical that she barely noticed.

Michael now longed to hold her. If he knew that he would have been handcuffed and shoved into a police car without any sympathy from his mother or anyone else, he would have taken Katie and ran away into the night. He could have at least made a better life for the two of them, if their mother wanted no part of it without Judith.

The next thing Michael knew, the police car he sat peacefully in suddenly started and zoomed off, and he stole a final glimpse of his home, and of the life he'd made for himself. No matter what happened to him in the future, Michael knew he made no mistake in ending the lives of Ronnie White and Judith Myers. As for Toby Weber, he was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time.

HADDONFIELD HIGH SCHOOL

HADDONFIELD, ILLINOIS

OCTOBER 31, 2008

46-year-old Wanda Feldman stood at the front of her Contemporary Issues class, clutching an unlit jack-o-lantern. "So, wants to raise their hand and tell me what Halloween means to them?" she questioned her class.

"How about what it means to the candy companies?" exclaimed female student. "I bet it's the best time of year for their businesses!"

"Or parents," piped in another. "They have to worry about pulling their kids from a sugar high for about three straight days."

"Whatever!" remarked a male student with jet-black hair. "Halloween is amazing. Free candy, heck yes," he said, raising a fist in appreciation.

Moments later, almost everybody in the class had their own two cents to throw into the debate.

"No, Halloween is all about scaring the bejeezus out of people. Little kids, teens, and adults all around go out of their way to deck themselves out in fake blood and gouged-out eyeballs to instill just a little bit of fear in all the non-believers. It brings out the worst in some people."

"Halloween is the devil's holiday!" a girl with braids exclaimed from the center of the classroom.

Booming laughter erupted.

16-year-old Alicyn Beaumont sat quietly in the back left corner of the classroom, observing the growing overly hyper debate on the most pointless holiday of the year. In the back of her mind, Alicyn knew that the meaning lying behind Halloween, if there was one, was near idiotic-definitely not a legitimate topic for a Contemporary Issues class. She sunk lower into her chair and closed her eyes, silently praying the bell to dismiss to B lunch would arrive after a quiet catnap.

HADDONFIELD HIGH SCHOOL

CAFETERIA

12:19 P.M.

Alicyn bit into her spicy chicken sandwich slowly, eyeing the friends seated around her. They, too, were having their own Halloween related discussion. Her best friend, Evan Wallace, lead the conversation.

"Halloween is epic. It's the only national holiday that has a rep for being evil," Evan stated matter-of-factly, smoothing her blonde hair behind her ear.

"You're right," replied Valerie Harts quietly. It seemed that she also was getting tired of Halloween hype.

Evan grinned. "Not to mention, it's the fifteenth anniversary of you-know-what."

The table grew silent, and the other two girls glanced up at each other, and back to Evan.

"Do you seriously not know what I'm talking about? The massacre that rocked this town back when we were in diapers?" Evan nearly shouted, shocked.

Silence.

"That kid that slashed the mess out of three people Halloween of '93? Michael Myers? Hello? Have you not been in the world?!"

Alicyn spoke. "What of it?"

Evan stared at Alicyn blankly, as if she longed to smack her for downplaying her story. "That kid was ten years old. He mutilated his sister and his mom's boyfriend. He killed some other guy, too. They locked him up in Smith's Grove Sanitarium and that's where he's been for the last 15 years. Dr. Samuel Loomis wrote a book on him."

"Oh yeah," Valerie piped, "I know who you're talking about now."

Evan focused her attention on Valerie and continued jabbering.

"His little sister was the only one in the house he didn't kill. She was still a baby. She's probably our age, actually. Anyway, after all that happened he just held her like nothing was wrong and when the mom got home, she found them both all bloody and gross, and when they called the police they took the little girl away, and nobody's seen or heard anything about her since. Then the mom shot herself like, a year later."

"How do you know all this?" Alicyn demanded.

"My dad was the first policeman to arrive at the scene that night. He's been all about this case and he still keeps up with it," Evan replied quickly.

"That's actually kind of cool," Alicyn murmured.

"I know," Evan retorted. "This morning, Dad said that today is the day they close that exact sanitarium Michael is held in. They're transferring all the patients. So you never know; tonight might just be the night that little Mike comes home for a visit."

Valerie's eyes widened. "They wouldn't set him free, would they?!"

"They might not have a choice. Heck, he's almost seven feet tall and super strong, from what I've been told. If he wants to break free, I'm sure he could."

"Stop trying to scare everybody, Evan," Alicyn interjected bitterly. "You sound just like everyone else, buying into all this Halloween crap. Get over yourself."

"Nobody asked for your opinion, Alicyn," Evan shot back.

Alicyn's eyes narrowed. "That's just too bad, isn't it?"

Alicyn flipped the red hair from her face and rose from the table to dispose of her tray. When she was on her way to the cafeteria's exit, she ran into her boyfriend, Sean Donohue.

Sean was of muscular build, and had shaggy light brown hair and freckles. His eyes had a shade of green that looked somewhat similar to Alicyn's.

"Hey," Sean whispered as he tucked an arm around Alicyn's waist. "What happened to wearing my jersey? We have a huge game tonight, you know."

Alicyn elbowed him away. "Maybe you should have called me last night."

Sean looked like an injured puppy. "What? I didn't really have anything to say and I didn't think you did either."

Alicyn took a step toward him angrily. "And what on Earth made you think that?"

Sean looked back and forth quickly. "What is there to say after, uh, doing it?"

Alicyn's eyes widened even more. "Seriously, Sean? It never stopped you from calling before! You're incredibly stupid; do you know that? And don't think I'm gonna be 'seeing you' tonight after the game either."

Alicyn stomped toward the exit, and shoved open the doors.

"Idiot," she mumbled as she stormed down the hallway. She knew that's what she would get for dating such a football head. In the beginning, Sean was a major sweetheart; bought her flowers, her parents loved him, the whole nine yards. But then things started growing complicated when they had sex for the first time-it all went downhill. Everybody had noticed a change in Alicyn, even herself. Although she was just as intelligent as ever and made excellent grades, she gradually went from wearing T-shirts, jeans, and tennis shoes to clothing that showed an excessive amount of her cleavage and lots of leg. She made friends with Sean's crew of other footballers and their girlfriends and eventually lost all her others, except Valerie.

Alicyn shoved open the door to the women's restroom and stomped over to the sink and mirrors. Alicyn glared at her long red hair, pushed back by a skinny headband. Pulling her printed Ed Hardy v-neck blouse up together to cover her exposed cleavage, she took a deep breath and applied her lip balm. She convinced herself she was going to make Sean respect her, no matter what it took. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and made her way out of the bathroom.

SMITH'S GROVE SANITARIUM

SMITH'S GROVE, ILLINOIS

12:30 P.M.

A tall silhouette of a man stalked slowly down a dark hallway of the institute, broken chains dangling from each wrist. With a firm kick on each door, the man broke each doorway in the hall, letting the doors fall open Curious patients began to slowly migrate from their assigned rooms and walked in no particular direction. Blood was spattered and smeared across different parts of the wall, with one or more hallway guards lying under them, their bodies lifeless. The hall slowly began filling with bemused sanitarium patients and as the man made his way closer to the last door, he focused his attention on the security camera.

The dark blue apathetic eyes of 25-year-old Michael Audrey Myers blinked only once before he knocked the camera from the wall with his fist.


	5. Chapter 5

HADDONFIELD HIGH SCHOOL

BACK LOBBY

3:07 P.M.

Just as school was dismissing, Alicyn sauntered around the lobby, in search of an alternative ride home from school rather than ride with Sean and put up with his piggish attitude for one more minute. Alicyn wasn't looking for any old buddy, though, she was in search of a guy-a particularly hunky and statuesque athlete type guy-someone that would make Sean insanely jealous and compete for her affection again.

It's not that Alicyn was into playing the whole "jealous" game, but she knew Sean would only grow to be more chauvinist and disrespectful than he already was if she didn't do something appearing a little risqué to open up his eyes every now and then.

Alicyn whirled around and there he was-her newfound ride home. She couldn't exactly remember his name; she thought it might have started with a C or something. She did know that he was on the baseball team and fully equipped with the guns to prove it. His backpack was slung casually over his shoulder, and he strode closer and closer to Alicyn with every step. He had not been paying much attention to where he was headed because he was chatting casually with another friend from the team. He had piercing blue eyes and short brown hair. Not any hotter than Sean of course, but he came in a close second. Alicyn shifted her Biology and Accounting books to her left arm and smoothed her red hair and adjusted her top. Baseball boy was drawing nearer, and an instant later…

_THUD!_ Alicyn's books hit the floor, and the G-rated contents of her purse scattered across the tiled ground. The baseball jock looked up at her, and Alicyn groaned an "oops" convincing enough to make him think it was an accident. She began bending over to retrieve her items, fully aware that the top of her chest was exposed. The baseball jock rushed over and helped Alicyn, drawn in by her appearance and helplessness.

"Thank you," Alicyn said coolly. She reached over for her books, brushing her fingers across the top of his hand.

"Not so fast," the jock said. "I can carry these out to your car for you." He smiled, and Alicyn returned his grin instantly with one of her own.

"Actually, I don't really have a car," Alicyn responded. "My boyfriend usually takes me home, but he left me here," she continued, lying.

The jock's eyes widened slightly. "Are you for real?" he questioned, slightly shocked. "I would never do that to my girl."

"Well," Alicyn murmured, looking down at the tiled floor, "he does it sometimes. If I'm not out here in time."

"I'll take you home," the jock volunteered. "By the way, my name is Jackson, or Jack for short."

"Would you mind? That would be amazing!" Alicyn exclaimed, grinning.

"Of course. Just follow me. I'll carry your stuff."

Alicyn flipped her hair, and out of the corner of her eye, she watched Sean approach the doorway of the lobby. He was walking beside his blonde ex-girlfriend, Jessica. The one Sean had experienced his first sexual experiences with, nonetheless. She growled under her breath at Jessica. Although Sean had not gone all the way with Jessica back in their heyday before he was with Alicyn, and Alicyn wasn't completely sure how far they had actually gone in the first place, it didn't matter. _Why was Sean walking with her?_ Against her will, images of Sean with Jessica resurfaced in her mind, just like they had for the past eight months, when Sean finally broke down and confessed to her.

Alicyn felt her heart clench, and she felt moisture accumulate behind her eyes. She inhaled and exhaled quickly, keeping her composure as she turned after Jackson. She placed her hand on the small of his back as they walked away, snapping her head around to see the baffled expression on Sean's face.

As they exited the school, Sean pointed right. "Mine's the grey Jeep Wrangler over there."

Alicyn's face lit up. "Jeeps are my favorite!"

Jackson grinned in a smug-looking way. "It's an '08." He faced Alicyn. "Why don't you have one, then? I know for a fact that your family lives pretty comfortably."

"Me? A car? Please. My parents are weirdly overprotective over me. They act like someone's gonna come and try to kill me or something," Alicyn responded sullenly.

"That sucks. Well, you can ride with me any day," Jackson said with a sincere smile.

They began walking to his Jeep, and Alicyn felt her cell phone vibrate in her hand; she was getting a call. She glanced down at her lime green LG Rumor and saw a candid picture of Sean she'd once taken on the front screen. She pressed 'Ignore' and jammed the phone in her purse.

The Jeep pulled onto Alicyn's street, the quiet and peaceful Ivy Grove Lane. Jackson pulled up in Alicyn's driveway, and put the car in park. "I can walk you to your door."

Alicyn stared out the window, the horrible images of Sean and Jessica still in her mind. Her hands trembled; she needed revenge. She whirled around to face Jackson and smiled at him flirtatiously. "Pull up in the garage."

Jackson did as Alicyn wished, and the garage door opened automatically when the Jeep approached, and closed when the car was securely in the garage. Jackson faced Alicyn with a confused expression.

"You're very sweet," she began, touching Jackson's knee. "You deserve a proper thank you," she continued, moving her hand up his leg.

A FEW BLOCKS FROM IVY GROVE LANE

OLD MYERS HOUSEHOLD

3:25 P.M.

The old and white dilapidated house appeared to had not been touched since the fateful night Michael Myers, at the mere age of ten, murdered three unsuspecting individuals, one of them being his full-blood sister. The windows and doors had been boarded over, and the house had since then lost any sense of 'home' it may have once possessed.

An old brown Chevy Blazer pulled into the cracked drive, windows tinted. A moment later, the door shot open and the large and heavy feet of Michael Myers stepped onto a large spilt in the aged concrete. The large man rose from the car completely, dressed in a large jumpsuit and steel-toed boots that he had stolen from a mechanic a few miles down from the sanitarium he escaped only a few hours ago. He had taken the life of the mechanic with his bare hands before he had even realized Michael set foot into the shop. He made off with the Blazer minutes later.

Michael looked up at his old home, remembering in detail the events that had taken place exactly fifteen years ago. He remembered the very last time he had seen the face of his baby sister, Katie. His mother had never brought her by to visit him in his younger sanitarium days. He also remembered the last time he had seen the face of his mother, Deborah. She visited Michael every other day until he was around twelve, and once she stopped showing up, Michael had an instant feeling she was dead.

Michael's family was dead, and the only remaining two that still existed were he and Katie. Michael's instincts told him that Katie was still alive and well, and living in Haddonfield.

He was going to find his baby sister, and nothing was going to get in his way.

BEAUMONT HOUSEHOLD

3:53 P.M.

Alicyn stepped through the door leading from the garage and approached the bay window in the kitchen, watching Jackson drive away. She looked down, and her hands were trembling. She knew that what she had just done was wrong, and she felt an instant stab of anger mixed with self-loathing in her stomach. Two years ago, Alicyn would have never pictured herself as the type to be sexually active and performing fellatio in her garage as revenge against her inconsiderate boyfriend. She sighed, the sad realization that sex does in fact change everything resting heavy in her mind. She didn't even care if Sean found out; the best days of their relationship were already gone. She sighed again and pondered her next move as she watched a brown SUV pass her house slowly.

Upstairs, Alicyn was scrubbing her tongue with her toothbrush, her mouth overflowing with toothpaste. She spit, and continued brushing madly to rid her mouth of the terrible taste, not to mention that it came from a near stranger..

In the reflection of her bathroom mirror, she saw the brown SUV pass by again, and this time it was going incredibly slow. Alicyn wiped her mouth with a towel and stared out the window. The SUV parked next to the curb. She looked closer at the beat up Blazer and when she could not depict a face due to the dark windows, she got a bad feeling in the bottom of her stomach and rushed out of the bathroom to call her father. When she returned to the window with her phone, the Blazer was gone. Alicyn looked quickly down the street from her window, but the brown Blazer had disappeared.

_Weird_, she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Usually, Alicyn felt no unease staying home alone-both her parents worked until about 8:00 p.m. at night, and they lived in one of the most secure, safe, and wealthy neighborhoods in Haddonfield. Haddonfield itself was a place that was relatively safe. The only truly bad thing that had happened there was the "Halloween Massacre of '93"-as everyone called it-when the little ten year old killed everybody in his family but his mom and baby sister. But that had happened over a decade ago.

"_It's the fifteenth anniversary of you-know-what_," echoed the voice of Alicyn's "friend" Evan in her head from lunch earlier. "_He's almost seven feet tall and super strong, from what I've been told. If he wants to break free, I'm sure he could_."

Alicyn rolled her eyes at herself. She knew she was just psyching herself out, and Evan always exaggerated stories-she did anything she could for just a little more attention. Taking a long breath, she clasped her hands together until they stopped shaking.

She made her way to her room. As she reached for the handle, a loud bang on the door downstairs stopped her in her tracks and Alicyn let out a startled scream. Paralyzed with fear, she stayed where she was, her hand still on the doorknob. Another bang came and she exhaled noisily.

The occasional bangs continued, and Alicyn finally moved. Shaking worse than before, she moved downstairs slowly. She looked frantically through any window she passed, wishing she had a phone within reach.

"Alicyn!" a familiar voice bellowed from behind the large wooden front door. Recognizing the voice as Sean's, she felt like a royal idiot all over again. Did she seriously think some guy had escaped from a nut house just to knock on her front door and wait to kill her?

"Alicyn!" shouted Sean again.

After regaining her common sense, Alicyn remembered the past few hours and was about to open up the door and tell Sean to straight to Hades. Upon unchaining the door and turning the two deadbolts (_Why do my parents keep our house locked up so tight? Maybe it's all the expensive furniture?_), Alicyn swung the door open to find Sean standing there, nevertheless, except something about him was different. He looked like he had been crying.

She furrowed her brows and let him in. Surely enough, his eyes were puffy-looking and red. She felt no sympathy; she was still angry with Sean for his obvious misuse of her own body and talking to his slut of an ex-girlfriend. "What?" she demanded.

"What were you doing?" Sean shot back at her. "You looked right into my eyes and walked out of the school with Jackson! You know how much I hate that guy! What nerve do you think you have, huh?"

Alicyn's eyes broadened. She had extreme sensitivity to men disrespecting women; it lit an angry spark deep inside her that she couldn't explain. She knew one thing: she was never going to let a man talk down to her the way that Sean was at that very moment.

"_Excuse_ me? For one, little man, I can do whatever I want with whoever I want, WHENEVER I want to do it, you should know that by now. For two, I didn't know you despised Jack, and frankly if I did it wouldn't have affected my actions! And for third, YOU WERE TALKING TO THAT SLUT! So don't you dare come barging in my parents' house pointing fingers! You don't control me, you never will, so don't even bother trying! Got it?"

Alicyn astonished herself. She hadn't lost her temper like that in a long time. She had no idea where she got her anger from; both her parents were relative pacifists. She regained her self-control and exhaled. Had she really just said all that to him?

Sean stood there for a moment before his eyes began to water. He looked hurt.

Alicyn sighed quietly to herself and felt instant guilt. Deep down, she had meant what she said, but she regretted the sexual act she had performed with Jackson just an hour previous.

"I wasn't trying to control you…" Sean began in a wounded tone. Alicyn knew he was lying; Sean had been trying to rule her life ever since she gave in to his sexual advances months ago. Still, a part of her ached to reverse the whole day and just forget.

"Alicyn, I love you."

_Another lie_, she thought. Was this how it truly was? Sean, her first love, stood before her and she watched the demise of their relationship the past few months flash by in seconds. She knew things could never be the same. In an act of anger and resentment, she had technically cheated on Sean.

_My God, what has happened to me? I came into high school so sheltered. My parents brought me up to be so independent and strong, and look at me now! What has this guy done to me? What power does he hold over me to turn me into this hussy, and then make me go and use it against him?_

Alicyn shook her head quickly to chase the thoughts from her mind, and put her hands on Sean's chest. "Sean, I can't handle fighting right now. Let's just forget everything that happened today," she said, mostly in regards to herself. "I'll come over after the game tonight."

Sean sighed. "I'm not gonna get anywhere with you, am I?"

"What more do you want from me? I told you I'd come over tonight!"

"But you don't really want to," Sean added quietly, looking away.

"Stop with the innocent act. I don't buy it anymore. Just go home." Her guilt was beginning to melt away like butter again.

"Whatever." Sean turned away quickly and left her house in a flash.

Alicyn slammed the door behind him and re-locked it. She shuffled to the bay window and watched Sean's blue Nissan Titan back out of her driveway and speed off. As she was about to turn away, the same familiar brown SUV crept back by her house slowly. A cold shiver ran through her body and Alicyn jerked her body away from the bay window.

"Who _is_ that?" she whispered quietly to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Guys, I know I haven't updated in almost a year, and I'm SO SORRY! This past year, I've gotten caught up in work and I just recently ended my first semester of college. Things have been way crazy and very difficult for me to focus on anything other than schoolwork. I hope I haven't lost any readers, but even if I have, I hope who reads this will enjoy as I delve further into the plot of this story. Michael makes his big appearance to the Haddonfield citizens soon.. read on my friends!

Alicyn peeked once again outside the window, and the brown SUV was gone. This was starting to get weird. She rechained the front door and locked the two deadbolts. Soon after, her paranoia got the worst of her and she made sure each entry to the home was locked, even the windows.

"All these scary movies have turned me into some paranoid safety nazi," Alicyn muttered to herself. She took a deep breath and headed back upstairs towards her bedroom. She entered the room and threw herself on her bed, grabbing a throw pillow and covering her face with it. "CHILL. OUT," she yelled into the pillow.

_That brown car is probably just some prospective buyer checking out the entire neighborhood_, Alicyn thought to herself. _Definitely not something to hyperventilate about_. Reaching for her purse, she dug around inside until she found her phone. As she lit up the screen, she discovered 8 missed calls, 6 voicemails, and 16 text messages-all from Sean. The time stamps were from the time she left school with Jackson up until right before he made the visit to her house. She erased all the evidence of his attempted contact from her phone and quickly dialed her father's work number.

The other end rang just a few times until Alicyn heard the familiar voice of her father, the one man she loved and trusted more than anything.

"Hi, sweetie," he greeted calmly.

"Hi, daddy. How's work? I just got home from school."

"It's going good, honey.. is everything okay? You don't normally reach me at my work number," her father responded in a concerned tone.

_Crap_, Alicyn thought to herself. _I can't tell him that I'm worried about this stupid car outside-he's gonna think I'm nuts. People do this all the time._

"Uhh..n-no. Everything is fine, dad. I'm just… letting you know that I'm leaving for Valerie's to get ready for the game tonight. I'm gonna leave.. now. Can I borrow the Yaris? Please?"

Alicyn's parents rarely allowed her to borrow any of their vehicles; not even their extra Yaris that was rarely used. For some obscure reason, the Beaumonts were highly protective over their only child Alicyn-a factor that sparked many impromptu arguments over the years that she never won. She silently prayed that her father would make an exception, just this one time.

"I suppose it won't be a bother, since me and your mother both have our vehicles with us at work. But leave the car at Valerie's and ride with her to the game. Leave the keys with her parents, and your mom and I will be over to get the car once we are both home from work," he instructed.

Alicyn scoffed quietly. "But dad, that is not what I meant. I wanted to borrow it all n-"

"Look, sweetheart, you're not to use a vehicle unless it's an emergency. You going to a friend's house rarely qualifies as an emergency. I'm making a compromise, and I'm going to need for you to meet me halfway, Alicyn," her father interjected calmly.

_Always the pacifist_, Alicyn thought angrily in her mind. Even though she wanted to yell and scream for her way like a typical teenager would, she ran the risk of losing entire privilege of borrowing the Yaris for a few hours. She bit her tongue and replied in an overly-sweet manner.

"Okay, daddy. I'll leave the keys with Valerie's mom. Thank you for letting me borrow the car. I love you so much!"

"I love you too. Be careful and take precaution. Send me or your mom a text every now and then to check in."

"I've had my license for over a year, daddy. I know how to drive! But I'll be very careful with the Yaris, promise."

"Okay. Have a good rest of the night. Bye, dear."

"Bye."

Alicyn hurled her phone at the carpet in a fit of anger. Why couldn't her parents be normal and let her have a car instead of periodically letting her borrow their "extra car" for absolute emergencies? She'd come to terms with the fact that her parents had absolutely outrageous rules for her, considering she was 17 years old. She still disagreed with them, though, and she always would. She was surprised that they even trusted her alone with Sean. She drew in a deep breath and exhaled. She regained her serenity and picked up her phone once more and texted Valerie.

_Coming over now. Being alone in this big house is creeping me out since it's Halloween night_. She pressed send and hustled down the stairs in search of the keys to the Yaris. About a minute later, the phone lit up and vibrated with Valerie's response.

_Ok sounds good. You get the car? I'm so proud lol_

_Yeah, shut up haha leaving now_.

Author's Note 2: Sorry that this chapter is sort of short and boring, it's taking me a little bit to get back into the mindset of this story. Stay tuned, guys! I'd write some more but I'm leaving my house in 7 hours and I still need to get some sleep! Feel free to submit some reviews; I love them! Tell me what you like, didn't like, and perhaps something you'd like to see in the upcoming chapters? Goodnight all!


	8. Chapter 8

Alicyn pulled the light blue Yaris into Valerie Hart's long driveway, inching slowly until she was right behind Valerie's Taurus. For a split second, she had a slight urge to steal the Yaris and drive off into the night, much to her parents' dismay. She sighed, grabbed her purse from the passenger seat, shut off the engine, and emerged from the car a second later.

She strode up the walkway to the Harts' front door and walked in freely. She hadn't knocked on their front door in years; the Harts were like an adopted family to her.

"Hey, hun. Valerie's in her room,'' Valerie's mom, Lucy, said sweetly in welcome to Alicyn.

"Thanks, mom," Alicyn replied cheerily, marching quickly up the wooden stairs until she reached the top. Valerie's room was straight across from the last stair, so Alicyn barged into her room with intentions to scare her.

"RAAHHH!" She yelled, sending Valerie into a high-pitched scream as she fell sideways off of her vanity bench.

"It's Michael Myers," Alicyn groaned in a deep voice. "and Ima kill ya!"

She pounced onto Valerie's bed and threw all of her decorative pillows straight at Valerie's face. Grabbing the last two feather pillows, Alicyn threw them on the carpeted floor and leaped onto them, landing next to her best friend.

"NOT funny, Al!" Valerie shouted. "You scared the life out of me."

"For real?" Alicyn giggled endlessly. "I'm pretty sure that Michael Myers wouldn't say 'RAH!' right before attacking somebody. But I guess you'd have to ask the Michael guru Evan Wallace about that one. She knows more about him than that nuthouse does, or so it seems."

"Do you think all the patients have been transferred by now?" Valerie inquired quietly.

Alicyn furrowed her eyebrows at her friend. "What're you talking about?"

Valerie's expression turned completely somber. "Evan said earlier that they closed that place that Michael's been in since he was a kid; they are putting all of the crazies in another place. Transferring them. Do you think they are all in the new place by now?"

Alicyn was awestruck. Was Valerie seriously buying into all this nuthouse crap? Who cared, anyway? "Valerie freakin' Harts. Are you kidding me right now? Are you telling me that you're worried about that big dumb story that Evan told at lunch?"

Valerie's face remained as serious as ever.

"Wow," Alicyn murmured, and laughed humorlessly. "Wow, Val! Michael Myers? That guy has been locked away for like, fifteen years. The people in the crazy house got transferred to another crazy house; that's _it_. If you're inferring that he broke loose and is gonna go on another killing spree, you need to get a hold of yourself. Evan fed us that 'break free' crap at lunch because she was dying to be the center of attention, like always. You're only satisfying the attention-starved little girl inside of her if you're really gonna bug out about this. Everything is fine, alright?"

Alicyn was starting to get a little pissed off. Sure, she'd gotten a little paranoid earlier; it was hard not to on Halloween, even though she didn't buy into all the spook that everyone was so obsessed with. Deep down, she knew that Halloween was just another night and she was determined not to let anything bring down her Friday night.

"I'm sorry, Al," Valerie whispered defensively. "It's really tempting to believe something that sounds so horrifyingly real."

Alicyn sighed. "I get that, but we live in one of the safest neighborhoods in one of the safest towns in Illinois. Sure, all of that stuff happened when we were little, but it's the _only_ dangerous thing that's happened in decades. And nothing has gone wrong since then. It's just a stupid holiday. Okay?"

"Okay," Valerie sighed, giving in. "I can't argue your case. You're right. I wish I was as confident as you are."

"That's one of the upsides of being a sheltered kid, I guess. Life's only as dangerous as you make it," Alicyn declared firmly. "Are we gonna get ready for the football game or not?"

Valerie gave a brief smile. "Let's do it," she snickered as she stood up, helping Alicyn up too.

Alicyn didn't normally reserve so much time for getting ready for something so insignificant as a football game, but tonight was different. Although she didn't buy into the whole concept of Halloween, she appreciated this time of year for an excuse to dress up sexier than normal in costume form. She'd purchased her costume 2 months before and placed it in official hideout from her parents deep in Valerie's closet. Throwing open the doors, she laid her eyes once again on the most beautiful costume she'd ever seen-one that was perfect for her. She pulled it from the closet for a closer look.

She was absolutely in love with it. Alicyn skipped into Valerie's bathroom connected to her bedroom, and began changing.

It was a silk angel costume. The straps were frilly and rested below her shoulders. It had a sweetheart cut that cut right in the middle of her breasts and exposed a great amount of them, the frilliness along the lining. The torso was corset tied and stopped at her belly button. The bottom of the tiny dress had a sheer and somewhat sparkly cover over the silk fabric, and the bottom lining had frilly fur along the bottom seam. It reached a couple inches above her mid-thigh. To go along with the costume, Alicyn was also wearing thigh-high fishnet stockings that had a lace top with a bow. Her heels were a high baby-doll style with a slender strap that came across the middle of her foot. The white silk looked amazing against her tanned skin and red hair.

Another thing that Alicyn and her parents didn't see eye-to-eye about was her use of a tanning bed. They finally gave in and stopped bothering her about it, because she continued to use it behind their backs once they had banned her from it. They knew there wasn't much that they were able to do when her and Valerie went nearly every evening before her parents would return from work.

Alicyn stepped out of the bathroom and modeled her costume before Valerie who was dressed as a modestly sexy pirate. When Alicyn transitioned from her t-shirt and jeans phase into wearing sexier clothing, Valerie followed, but at a much slower pace. She'd made progress, though, and her costume proved it.

"You look hot," Valerie stated, nodding in approval with a grin.

"As do you!" Alicyn beamed back at her. "Will you put on my wings?"

Valerie clipped the wings onto the back of Alicyn's angel costume as Alicyn watched in a full-length mirror on the other side of the bathroom door. Her favorite part of the costume was the frilly fur halo that hovered above her head by wire attachment to the wings.

Alicyn grinned. "Thank you!" she exclaimed, modeling her costume again for herself. "Let's just be real-I look amazing. Sean's gonna be thinking about my visit after the game all night. He's gonna do horrible during the game," she stated, snickering.

"Well, _good_!" Valerie retorted sarcastically. "That's exactly what our team needs. You little distraction, you."

Alicyn winked at Valerie in the mirror. "Time for you to do my makeup."

By the time Valerie and Alicyn put on each other's costume makeup, it was nearly time for kickoff. The girls gathered what little belongings they were bringing with them and headed downstairs. Alicyn dropped her keys off with Lucy, and they left for Haddonfield High's football field.

For all that were curious on the details of the costume and makeup, I have provided links below for you all to get a better image of them. You'll have to add the www. in front of them and remove the spaces (so sorry!). It's not letting me enter the full link for some reason, and this is the only way I can enter them. Enjoy!

Costume (stockings not included): costumesupercenter. com/ sexy+costumes-angels/ R888747 -heaven-sent-costume-adult. html

Shoes: halloweencostumes. com/ sexy-white-heels. html

Makeup (eye only): mayanka. com/ largeimage/ Angelic Glitter EyesHALORhinestone AngelCostume MakeupXoticEyesCCL. jpg


	9. Chapter 9

Alicyn and Valerie pulled into the large parking lot in front of J. M. Ashton Stadium. Although the parking lot was designed for many cars at once, Valerie had a difficult time finding any spots at all. Once a spot appeared, Valerie whipped in quickly, cutting off the car on the other side. They immediately honked in outrage and Valerie simply flipped them off. Alicyn erupted in laughter, followed by Valerie and the two of them emerged from the car a couple minutes later after making sure their outfits were picture-perfect.

Their heels clattered as they walked along the blacktop, and they stopped every few steps to take a picture. Once they approached the gate, they handed the sponsors their tickets and entered the stadium. As they made their way to the bleachers, they found different friends and took pictures. Finally, they ran into Evan-the one that had been making the huge deal about that night at lunch.

"So, guess what, you guys?" Evan exclaimed with a tinge of excitement. "Tonight's the big night. He's comiiing!" she continued in a singsong voice.

Alicyn glared back at Evan. "Yeah, and guess what else? Nothing has happened. Get a life, and give this crap story a rest."

Valerie remained silent.

"Of course you don't believe that anything dangerous could happen around here. You're the kid that's been sheltered her whole life. Babied. Never been in a dangerous situation. You shouldn't even be a part of this conversation."

"Excuse you!" Alicyn snapped. "Just because your father is the sheriff of this county, you think you know every little thing that there is to know about everything. Obviously nothing is going to happen, so quit being paranoid. Lay off the Mary Jane, honey."

"Why are you being such a self-righteous jerk?" Evan inquired bitterly. "Look at yourself! You're basically wearing lingerie to a football game just so your boyfriend can screw you senseless later on. Nobody's buying the angel act except for your parents, so don't stand there and judge me. I've been through a lot of crap, alright? Just because you have no real perception of reality doesn't mean that life is perfect. It's not. So just continue living life with your false hope and see how far it gets you once you're on your own. You know nothing!"

Evan stormed off.

"Wow," Alicyn muttered. "She's nuts. Let's just pretend that never happened."

"She shouldn't have talked to you like that; she's totally out of line," Valerie replied.

"It's fine. I'm used to her. Let's just go find a seat in the bleachers."

Valerie followed Alicyn up to the rows of bleachers. Once they found a seat, they immediately regretted having short costumes as their thighs were pressed against the cold metal bench.

"Could it be any colder?" Alicyn questioned nobody in particular. Her eyes scanned the line of buff boys ready to play their game, but Sean wasn't standing with them. She scanned the entire field-he was nowhere to be found. The other players seemed to be looking for him too-they were looking at each other and shrugging. He was a first string running back, but if a player was MIA, it was Hornet policy to continue with the game.

The HHS cheerleaders strode onto the fenced-in field with their large painted sign made to motivate the players and crowd. They propped the sign right in front of the northern fence. "Send those 'Stangs to the glue factory!" read the sign.

_This is a huge game_, Alicyn thought to herself. _Our rivals. It's not like him to just skip out on a football game, especially this one_.

Two of the cheerleaders left the group, walked a few steps over, and spun around to do their usual back handsprings. The cheerleader on the left began to backflip-but the other, the captain, let out a horrifying, piercing scream.

The other cheerleaders immediately dropped the sign and turned to see what the commotion was, and they all began to scream too. Once the sign hit the ground and the fence was exposed, all the people on the field and most of the people in the stands were able to see what was on the fence. The headless body of one of the HHS football players was impaled on one of the fence posts, the metal post now protruding through his chest cavity.

Alicyn saw the body and nearly fainted. She bolted from the bleachers and down to the fence that separated the field from the bleachers and pushed her way through all the people for a better look. The number on the jersey was 15.

The body of her boyfriend for two years, Sean Donohue, was lying lifeless across a metal fence. Sean's body was headless. His green and white jersey was now completely soaked with blood, and it was dripping all over the fence and ground.

Alicyn's chest felt hollow, and her stomach felt as if it had sloped to her feet. She hit her knees immediately and began to scream and cry hysterically. She immediately felt hands around each of her arms, and she was being pulled backward. She looked up and saw the face of Valerie, who was also crying. She pulled Alicyn to her feet and embraced her tightly. Alicyn wriggled and fought, screaming Sean's name and cried without ceasing.

Half of the people in the stadium were screaming also, some fled, and others surrounded Alicyn. From above, the stadium looked panicked.

"Who is that man?" a person in the crowd around Alicyn yelled.

Alicyn regained control momentarily and turned to face the field once more. The stadium turned silent as a man marched onto the field. He wore a navy jumpsuit, steel-toed boots, and a ghastly white mask. In his left hand, a large, wide kitchen knife. In his right, he held the bloody head of Sean Donohue by his hair.

Alicyn's eyes rolled back and her muscles went numb. She felt herself hit the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

Alicyn awoke to the sensation of a hand slapping her face. The force was somewhere between hard and soft, enough to knock her back into consciousness. One by one, her senses slowly came back to her.

"Alicyn! Wake up! Now! Alicyn! Come on, come on, please! You've got to start moving.."

She opened her eyes slowly, and looked up from the ground at a panicked Valerie. Once she locked eyes with Alicyn, her expression changed into relief but went quickly back to fear. This was odd. Valerie never panicked. Alicyn had completely forgotten what had happened previously.

Valerie started tugging upward at Alicyn's arms. "Al, get up, now! We've got to get out of here!"

Suddenly, the realization hit Alicyn once again. It came with the weight of ten thousand heavy stones, and in that moment she remembered the dead body of Sean, the fencepost projecting through his chest, and the abnormally tall man with a mask that had been holding his head.

Alicyn screamed again. This time, she kept screaming. She shook her head wildly, longing to find that this was just a terrible nightmare. It couldn't be real; it was impossible.

"ALICYN! WE HAVE GOT TO GO! NOW! GET UP!" Valerie shrieked over the sound of her yelps.

Alicyn listened to her instincts and jumped quickly from the ground. She glanced around her-all the people had fled the stadium. She looked onto the field and saw a figure of a man lying face down on the ground-dead. It was the football coach. Alicyn's eyes widened in horror at the sight. She didn't dare glimpse at the fence, for she may have lost all control once again. As difficult as it was, she had to push the images from her mind or she may very well be the next victim. Valerie pulled at her arm and the two took off running. The man in the mask was nowhere to be found.

Alicyn felt as if she were in a dream or a terrible alternate reality. Haddonfield was supposed to be safe, and now people were being murdered. The realization finally hit her-Evan Wallace was spot-on about every single thing she had gone on endlessly about that entire day. It _was_ the fifteenth anniversary. The man _had_ escaped from the sanitarium, and now he was back in his hometown for a second hurrah. It was all true, every last bit of it. Nobody was safe- Michael Myers had come home.

Endless tears streamed down both of the girl's faces, but they continued to run across the stadium until they heard a petrifying scream near them.

"Help me, please! Please somebody help me!" shrieked the female's voice.

Instantly, Alicyn and Valerie changed their direction to go back and help the screaming girl. Still locking hands, they ran toward the body crying on the ground. Soon enough, they were able to recognize the girl in distress-it was Evan Wallace.

"Oh, no!" Alicyn cried, covering her mouth. Valerie bent down to help Evan up, but she was unable to stand. Valerie rolled her over and discovered she had been slashed multiple times across her torso, and her left shoulder had been stabbed. She was bleeding profusely, and bawling uncontrollably.

"Please help me," Evan whimpered.

Valerie held her hand. "Stay with me, baby doll. Help is coming."

Alicyn's eyes stung with a waterfall of heavier tears. She quickly removed her cell phone from inside of her bra and dialed 911 with shaking hands. She connected with the operator and immediately began to cry into the phone.

"I'm at the high school football field…and there's people that are dead…and my friend is bleeding a lot…and he's here…he's gonna kill everybody!" Alicyn wept.

"Who is there?" The operator replied calmly.

"MICHAEL MYERS!" Alicyn exclaimed fearfully. "MICHAEL MYERS IS BACK AND HE IS GOING TO KILL US ALL! TWO PEOPLE ARE ALREADY DEAD! PLEASE HELP US!"

A second later, Alicyn heard her phone beep. She glanced at the front screen, and it read 'LOW BATTERY.' A couple seconds after, the phone powered off automatically.

"NO!" Alicyn shrieked in anger. She hit the phone with her other palm and began to cry harder.

"What? What happened?" Valerie inquired impatiently with wild eyes.

"My phone died," Alicyn wept.

"Mine's in the car. Go get it-now!" Valerie shouted. She pulled her keys from one of the pockets in her pirate costume and tossed them up at Alicyn.

Without another word, Alicyn spun around and began to dash toward the entrance and exit gate until the sight of it stopped her in her tracks.

Alicyn's body felt numb. Her eyes widened as she felt her stomach drop even further. She was instantly paralyzed with fear as she laid eyes upon the seven-foot-tall man, knife in hand, guarding the gate.

It was Michael, right there in the flesh. He wasn't going to let anybody escape. As he focused his glare on her, he turned his head slightly at her. An instant later, he began marching in Alicyn's direction. Alicyn heard her friends shrieking behind her.

Alicyn whimpered and cried, still paralyzed with fear and unable to make her muscles move her in any direction. Michael approached her and stood directly in front of her, clutching his knife. Alicyn stared up at his white mask and, for a spilt second, locked eyes with the cold-blooded murderer. They were dark blue. She thought they almost looked familiar.

_Now I'm going crazy_, Alicyn thought to herself. She heard the ongoing screams of Valerie and Evan in the background

Once again, he turned his head at her and grunted something under his breath.

"Hate," Michael grunted.

Alicyn couldn't believe her eyes-or her eyes. Was the infamous killer of Haddonfield really trying to talk to her without attacking her first? She blinked hard a few times and forced her voice to work.

"U-uh.." she squeaked. Her body was shaking uncontrollably.

"Hate," he muttered again.

"Hate? I-I've never m-m-met.. you," Alicyn managed to reply weakly, still crying.

Behind the mask, Michael's eyes narrowed in rage and he roared at her with pure animalism.

Before Alicyn could blink, Michael brought his head downward and used full force to ram it into hers. Alicyn felt herself fall backwards and she was unconscious again before she hit the ground.


End file.
